Rebuilt
by Ashura Nako
Summary: [AU]La visión de su pueblo sufriendo bajo un monarca cruel les hacía sentir fuego en la sangre. Las ganas de luchar y proteger aquello que más querían les hacían levantarse cada día. Aunque fuera peligroso, aunque fuera suicida. Eran guerreros que reconstruirían su pueblo. [Iwaoi Week]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto sigue siendo de la Iwaoi Week, que para no faltarle a mis costumbres, no hice a tiempo. Sorry.

 **Advertencia** : AU. Twoshot

 _Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **D** ay 5: ' **W** e are the warriors that built this town' ( _Imagine Dragons - Warrior_ )

* * *

 _ **R** ebuilt_

 _._

La respiración se le cortaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo pero solo podía agradecer a su juventud y agilidad.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Iwaizumi mientras se introducía en un hueco entre dos rocas que al parecer formaba una pequeña cueva. Demasiado pequeña pero suficiente para dos niños como ellos.

Los caballeros del rey pasaron por al lado sin notarles y entonces las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Oikawa.

—L-lo siento, yo solo…

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Por qué les has cabreado?

Tooru miró al suelo avergonzado mientras Hajime esperaba una respuesta. Sin entender cómo, había visto a los guardias del rey perseguir a su amigo y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de distraerlos tirándoles arena y haciendo que se metiera en sus ojos.

—Estaban pegando a un niño que había robado algo para comer. Era pequeño, tendría cinco años o así, no podía…

—Vale. Entonces está bien —murmuró Hajime mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su amigo. Si ese era el motivo ni en un millón de años lo criticaría, él hubiera hecho lo mismo—. Ya se han ido, vámonos y quédate en tu casa. No creo que mañana recuerden quien eres.

Tooru asintió y mientras Hajime comprobaba que efectivamente no había nadie, salió tras él.

La situación en la que vivían era casi crítica. El Rey Futakuchi se jactaba de ser un buen monarca pero nada más lejos de la realidad. La única verdad es que tenía a su pueblo atemorizado. Sus guardias y caballeros eran demasiado intransigentes, pero eran efectivos. Ninguna amenaza externa podía asolar el reino, pero era el propio reino en sí mismo lo que se estaba destruyendo sin necesidad de factores externos. El rey solo se centraba en aumentar su fuerza militar mientras que el pueblo empezaba a empobrecerse. El monarca tenía para sus lujos y vicios, y no le importaba el pueblo. Aún así este no se rebelaba, al menos con este rey vivían seguros sin preocuparse de que nadie les fuera a conquistar y atacar. Callaban pensando que era mejor vivir bajo la mano opresora de un rey que rebelarse y quedarse desvalidos de protección. Pero ninguna de las dos era realmente una buena elección. Los niños huérfanos apenas tenían para subsistir, la tensión aumentaba y así pasaban los días mientras las gentes del pueblo se mentían a sí mismas haciendo ver que no pasaba nada.

Tooru se había quedado huérfano al morir sus padres repentinamente. Aunque el pequeño no sabía las causas suponía que fue por rebelarse al rey ya que sus padres eran de las pocas personas que exigían un cambio. Sin saber por qué, el rey no los mató ni a él ni a su hermana y esta se ocupó de cuidarle. Pero cada vez era más difícil poder subsistir. Hajime también era huérfano y vivía en casa de una mujer cuyos hijos fueron soldados del rey y murieron en batalla.

Los días pasaban y la situación era la misma hasta que un día Iwaizumi le confesó a Oikawa que pensaba luchar contra el rey y derrocarlo. Para eso tendría que entrenar durante años y ser adulto. En su estado actual ni llegaría al castillo. Tooru fue envuelto en el espíritu de lucha de su amigo y también se sumó a su objetivo. Y así ambos niños comenzaron a entrenar. No les fue difícil obtener armas a cambio de algún negocio e incluso robo. No estaban orgullosos pero nada más podían hacer.

—Algún día cambiaremos el pueblo. La gente será feliz y nadie lo pasará mal —expresó Tooru con esperanza, un día mientras entrenaban.

—Sin duda —respondió Hajime con seguridad.

Pasaban todas las horas que podían entrenando y aprendiendo acerca de un mundo que se abriría a ellos en cuanto consiguieran derrocar a su monarca.

Sus conocimientos de magia eran nulos, la magia era solo algo a lo que la nobleza accedía. Que cualquier pueblerino supiera conjuros estaba considerado delito con pena de muerte. Por eso los pocos que sí sabían hacer magia, lo ocultaban; no podían arriesgarse.

A Hajime la espada se le daba bien, en poco tiempo se desenvolvía con facilidad con ella. A Tooru se le daba mejor el arco puesto que su puntería era la mejor. Pero ambos seguían teniendo muchas debilidades.

Cuando tenían diecisiete años Oikawa salió a las montañas a buscar frutas y se encontró con un hombre que le cambió todos sus planes. Volvió muchas horas después, asustando a Iwaizumi que ya pensaba que su amigo había vuelto a rebelarse contra los guardias del rey. Sin embargo cuando volvió y le contó lo que le había pasado, Hajime empezó a entender.

—Estaba en apuros, esa roca le había roto la pierna. Estaba agotado y no podía usar la magia. Tuvo que pedirme ayuda y me prometió ayudarme enseñándome magia si le ayudaba. No entiendo por qué, ya que le hubiera ayudado de cualquier modo.

—La magia está prohibida sino eres de la nobleza. Claramente la gente del pueblo no quiere ni ser relacionada con un mago, intentó comprarte con magia. ¿Y bien?

—Bueno… La magia nos ayudaría con nuestro objetivo.

—Pero es peligroso si te pillan.

—Es peligroso si descubren que entrenamos para derrocar al rey, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole la razón. Lo que hacían ya era peligroso. Aún así el tema de la magia lo era aun más, pero era cierto que les ayudaría y sería beneficioso. Un as en la manga.

—Entonces te va a enseñar magia —confirmó Hajime.

—Sí, pero hay un problema. —Hajime frunció las cejas—. Ya no vive aquí, solo estaba de paso, había ido a comprar algunos ingredientes al mercado negro. Me ha dicho que me vaya con él.

Hajime abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Eso significaría que se iría. Y ni sabía por cuánto tiempo. Eran un equipo, un dúo. No tenía sentido si estaban solos. Pero no era momento para ser egoísta.

—Bien. Vuelve cuando seas un mago. Yo no dejaré de entrenar. La parte física correrá de mi parte. Tu fuerza será la magia y los conjuros.

Oikawa sonrió con tristeza.

—Pensaba que te daría pena que me fuera…

—No tenemos tiempo para eso. —Tooru bajó su mirada al suelo, aunque tenía razón eso no significaba que no pudieran echarse de menos y temer el separarse. Iwaizumi le puso la mano en el hombro apretándolo con fuerza —. Tenemos que seguir luchando, incluso si hay que tomar medidas severas. Confío en ti, Oikawa.

Porque confiaba en él, y ambos tenían que hacer lo que tenían que hacer aunque eso les distanciara un tiempo. Si querían salvar su pueblo debían hacerlo. Y ambos lo querían. No podían aguantar ni un día mas como el pueblo era cada vez más pobre, como la venganza y el odio era cada vez más común, alimentado por la infelicidad de los aldeanos. Y mucho menos podían ver cómo pese a todo callaban y aceptaban. Ellos no callarían, gritarían todas las verdades y cambiarían la situación.

—Volveré en cuatro años. El anciano mago dice que en ese tiempo sabré todo lo que necesito.

—Bien —dijo Iwaizumi acercando su mano para estrechar la de su amigo—, pues dentro de cuatro años nos reuniremos. En la caseta de alimentos que está pegada a la iglesia.

—Sí —contestó Oikawa agarrando la mano de su amigo.

Tooru se giró y Hajime hizo lo propio. Y por primera vez desde que Hajime ayudó a ese niño lleno de barro a levantarse del suelo y le limpió las lágrimas sin conocerlo; Iwaizumi y Oikawa se separaron.

Los años al lado del mago pasaron rápido. Más rápido de lo que creía Oikawa, aunque no dejaba de pensar en su hermana y su amigo. ¿Estarían bien? Preocuparse solo le entorpecía el aprendizaje así que se forzó a creer que sí lo estarían mientras seguía aprendiendo al lado del viejo mago.

No era el único aprendiz y le sorprendió encontrar a otros chicos ahí. Su reino no era el único que necesitaba un cambio y renovación para seguir adelante. Al menos así no se sentiría tan solo.

Kuroo Tetsurō y Kozume Kenma llevaban ya un año cuando Oikawa llegó. Kenjirō Shirabu llegó al año siguiente. A veces se ayudaban porque cada uno dominaba mejor ciertos conjuros o técnicas. Oikawa quiso aprender magia curativa pero también conjuros agresivos. Quería atacar pero también poder curarse. El rey tenía toda una guardia mientras que él y Hajime solo eran dos. Sin embargo eso le llevaría demasiado tiempo y no disponía de él. Aunque tenía crecientes dudas se enfocó a la magia agresiva, necesitaba apoyar en fuerzas a su amigo. También aprendería conjuros para defender. Pero los sanativos quedaban fuera de discusión.

Los días pasaban de un modo más ameno gracias a la compañía de los chicos ya que sin ellos hubiera sido mucho más aburrido para Tooru. No estaba allí para divertirse, pero evadirse de sus problemas era algo necesario. De un modo u otro hizo amistad con esos chicos y se ayudaban en lo que podían. Deseaba tanto que Hajime también estuviera bien y no se sintiera solo.

Kenjirō era un chico raro. Nunca llegaron a saber su objetivo, pero no era como el de ellos. Tanto era así que no le importaba tomar menos clases para que los demás aprendieran más pronto que él. Según decía, él no tenía ninguna prisa y podía pasar los años necesarios ahí.

Kuroo y Kenma eran como Hajime y él. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia y ahora buscaban un objetivo común. Aunque en su caso ambos se decantaron por la magia. Kuroo aprendía hechizos poderosos y Kenma se enfocó en la curación. Un día incluso salvó a un pájaro que estaba claramente a punto de morir.

—Oikawa —dijo Kuroo mientras Oikawa trataba de hacer reír a Kenjirō y a Kenma, que eran mucho más serios que Kuroo y él—, hay conjuros de invocación. Deberíamos decirle al viejo que nos enseñe. Kenma y yo solo nos quedaremos aquí un año más. Para cuando te vayas y tengas tu batalla, él y yo ya habremos acabado nuestros asuntos. Vivos o muertos pero habremos acabado. Podemos ayudarte si sobrevivimos.

Oikawa se quedó impactado con el ofrecimiento. No quería meter a gente ajena y ponerlas en peligro, por mucho que en el fondo quisiera aceptar a oferta.

—No puedo aceptarlo, Kuroo. No me perdonaría si algo os pasara.

Kuroo sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba al lado de Kenma y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Un gesto que no sorprendió a nadie. Todos sabían que la unión entre Kenma y Kuroo pasaba los límites de la amistad.

—Es Kenma, ¿recuerdas? El otro día curó a un niño que estaba casi desangrándose vivo. No hay que temer si está con nosotros. No queremos que nuestro amigo y su novio se mueran sin cumplir su objetivo. Si nosotros vivimos, vosotros también.

Oikawa casi se cae del tronco donde estaba sentado mientras que su cara se ponía mas roja que el fuego que estaba delante de ellos cocinando los pescados que Kenjirō y Kuroo pescaron.

—¿¡Qué!? Iwa-chan es mi amigo, solo, nada más, de verdad. ¿Novios? Qué locura, no sé de qué hablas, nunca si quiera hablamos de algo así ni te he dicho que fuéramos algo más.

—Oikawa, lo estás negando demasiado, eso hace que Kuroo esté más en lo cierto —comentó Kenjirō quien pese a no meterse demasiado parecía tener cierta frialdad hacia Oikawa.

Tooru se sorprendió notando que tenía razón. Además no entendía por qué se había puesto tan nervioso con ese tema. Lo que decía era cierto. Él llevaba años enamorado de Iwaizumi, quizás por muy típico que sonara se enamoró cuando este le consoló de niño mientras lloraba por haber perdido a sus padres. Pero Iwaizumi no sentía lo mismo, estaba seguro. Solo eran amigos.

—Dejadlo ya. Que Oikawa esté enamorado de Iwaizumi no significa que sea correspondido.

La voz de Kenma trajo de vuelta a Oikawa.

—¡Hala! Que directo —comentó Kuroo aguantándose la risa sin éxito.

—Gracias por los ánimos —susurró Oikawa enterrando su cara en las manos. ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Tan obvio era? Lo mejor es que ni conocían en persona a Iwaizumi.

—De todos modos —dijo Kuroo retomando la conversación—, queremos ayudar. Aprenderemos los cuatro la invocación, bueno si Kenji quiere, y solo tendrías que invocarnos si estás en problemas.

Kenma asintió y Kenjirō se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —cedió Oikawa—, gracias chicos, en serio.

—No es nada, pesado. Vamos a por la bebida, Kenma.

Kuroo se levantó y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza. Kenma solo sonrió un poco y se fue con Kuroo mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza diciéndole algo acerca de su mejora con los conjuros curativos.

Oikawa y Kenjirō se quedaron en silencio. Algo que solía pasar siempre que se quedaban solos y Tooru no entendía por qué. A él ese chico no le caía mal y a la inversa tampoco, cuando tenían que hablar no tenían problemas. Pero Kenjirō era un poco frío con él. Tras un rato donde solo se escuchaba el crujir de la manera que alimentaba el fuego, Kenjirō habló.

—Sí, eras muy obvio pero no nos importa. Supongo que es bonito tener a alguien a quien quieras proteger.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero antes de que Shirabu contestara Kozume y Kuroo volvieron y empezaron a comer. Oikawa no dejó de darle vueltas a todo. Al ofrecimiento de Kuroo, a las palabras de Kenjirō y a sus sentimientos por Iwaizumi. Estaba seguro de que Hajime no sentía lo mismo que él, y eso era algo que le desilusionaba bastante. Pero al menos eran amigos y tenían un objetivo y un pueblo que proteger.

Esa noche cenaron entre risas y comentarios ingeniosos de Kuroo y al día siguiente le dijeron al viejo mago que querían aprender a invocar. Aprender a controlarlas e invocar correctamente y en el lugar adecuado fue difícil, pero lo consiguieron. Algunos de forma más efectiva que otros pero lo hicieron. Y al año siguiente Kuroo y Kenma se fueron. Oikawa sintió miedo pensando que quizás no los volvería a ver. Pero nada podía hacer más que creer en ellos.

¿Estaría bien Iwaizumi? Esperaba que sí.

Ese año se quedó solo con Kenjirō y un día en el que este estaba bastante mal dado que era una fecha delicada conoció la verdadera historia de Shirabu.

Su pueblo había sido conquistado y sus amigos masacrados. Su familia corrió el mismo destino, solo él se libró al huir. Algo que nunca se perdonaría. Ahora solo buscaba venganza. Vengar a sus amigos muertos en combate, la mayor parte de su pueblo murió o sea que nada le quedaba. No le importaba perder la vida en combate.

Oikawa trató por todos los medios de disuadirle de su propósito. Le ofreció volver con él y quedarse en su pueblo, pero Kenjirō no aceptó. La venganza le llevó a aprender magia y la venganza sería lo que le guiaría. Era un destino triste y lleno de odio pero pese a todo Oikawa no podía juzgarle, pues en parte él estaba haciendo lo mismo solo que con el objetivo de ayudar a su pueblo. Pero al fin y al cabo, era lo mismo.

En ese momento entendió porque le tenía cierto reparo ese chico. Oikawa tenía algo que proteger, mientras que él ya solo tenía algo que recordar. Le tenía envidia y no podía culparle. La vida de ese chico había sido aún peor que la suya.

El resto del año al lado de Shirabu fue mucho mejor. Este le contó acerca de sus amigos perdidos en combate. De Ushijima, un chico serio pero fuerte. Tendō un chico de apariencia despreocupada pero bastante aterrador que según decía le recordaba a Kuroo y a él. Reon, el mejor amigo de Ushijima y una persona confiable. Goshiki, el menor del grupo y chico que siempre desafiaba a Ushijima para ser mejor guerrero que él.

Oikawa cada vez sentía un nudo más grande en su estomago. ¿Acabaría él igual que Kenjirō solo queriendo venganza? No, si Iwaizumi moría, él moriría a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el año acabó y debía volver a su pueblo. Quería ver a su hermana y a Iwaizumi pero tenía miedo de volver y no encontrar nada. La duda y la emoción se mezclaban y le consumían por dentro.

—Todavía hay mucho que enseñar pero supongo que será suficiente. De todos modos puedes volver cuando todo haya acabado y seguir aprendiendo, se te da bien.

—Tienes fe en que saldremos de esta, ¿anciano?

—Claro, no te he enseñado cuatro años para que tu amigo y tu muráis. Además, Shirabu, Tetsurō y Kenma os ayudarán si es necesario.

—Kuroo y Kenma…

—Están bien —contestó seriamente el viejo—, no quería distraeros pero se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Vencieron.

Oikawa sonrió esta vez esperanzado. Ellos también lo lograrían. Después se giró a Kenjirō el cual le miraba con un poco de tristeza. Era normal, en ese año se habían hecho amigos. Kenjirō apreciaba demasiado la amistad.

—No puedo decir que me guste tu objetivo, pero tampoco te culpo de querer llevarlo a cabo —dijo Oikawa mientras se acercaba a Shirabu—. Si lo consigues, no dudes que Iwa-chan y yo estaremos encantados de verte en nuestro pueblo. Incluso puedes ir con Kuroo y Kenma, lo sabes.

—Gracias —dijo Kenjirō sonriendo como pocas veces lo había hecho o al menos que Oikawa hubiera visto—. Lo tendré en cuenta, ojalá os vaya bien. ¿Y sabes? Declárate, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Tooru negó con la cabeza mientras ponía su puño cerrado sobre el pecho de Shirabu.

—Eres más pequeño que yo como para darme ordenes, pero quizás lo haga. No prometo nada. Te esperamos.

Y tras eso se fue. A su pueblo. A la caseta de almacén de alimentos de al lado de la iglesia. Para reunirse al fin con Hajime.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Soy pésima para hacer AU's pero bueno. Es un HQ quest sin ser HQ quest (?) Vamos, que no lo es. El universo se parece, hay magia, Iwaizumi es un guerrero, Kenma y Kuroo magos pero por lo demás no es igual. Kenjiro es el setter de Shiratorizawa, ¿y por qué él? Pues bueno, ¿por qué no?

Es un two-shot. Así que el final en el siguiente capítulo :)

P.D: Perdón por poner a Futakuchi (yo le quiero) como el enemigo, Ushi hubiera sido muy cliché.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno y aquí está la segunda parte y final.

* * *

.

El camino hasta su pueblo se le hizo aburrido y largo, pero al menos recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar. Serían tres días enteros caminando, si sumaba las horas de sueño y las comidas, tardaría cuatro días. Ojalá pudiera llegar antes pero de todos modos no podían ser exactos. Sabía que Iwaizumi iría cada día al punto de encuentro hasta que apareciera. O hasta que pasara el suficiente tiempo como para creerle muerto. Esperaba que el que sí se presentara sin falta fuera Iwaizumi.

Cuando al fin llegó sus ojos se abrieron con terror. El pueblo estaba casi destruido. Muchas calles estaban destrozadas y muchas casas que recordaba habían desaparecido. Por no decir que el aspecto del pueblo en sí mismo casi parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Entró sin prestar atención a la gente que le miraba y cuchicheaban. Algunos le reconocían y hablaban acerca de «ese chico que huyó». Vio chicos que cuando él abandono el pueblo no eran más que críos y ahora adolescentes. Pero no se fijó demasiado, no podía.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia se le congeló el cuerpo al ver a Iwaizumi sentado con la espalda apoyada en la caseta acordada.

Estaba ahí. Él. Sano y salvo. No pudo reprimirse.

—¡Iwa-chan!

Y su grito probablemente se escuchó en todo el pueblo. Iwaizumi se giró hacia la voz y sonrió. Estaba igual que siempre pero mucho más alto y adulto. Probablemente como él.

Tooru corrió a abrazarle mientras Hajime se levantaba.

—Oikawa, dios. Deja de llorar y gritar, ¿quieres llamar la atención? —Pero la única respuesta que hayo fueron los berridos de Oikawa. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ese amigo que hacía cuatro años no veía—. Sí, sí. Yo también me alegro de verte y de saber que estás bien.

Oikawa se separó con sus ojos aún lagrimosos y se sentó donde estaba antes su amigo para que le contara que pasaba en el pueblo. Las noticias no fueron nada halagüeñas. La situación había empeorado, mucha gente había huido; algunos de los que huyeron no vivieron para contarlo, y otros fueron capturados y encarcelados por traidores. La pobreza era cada vez peor e Iwaizumi se encargaba de alimentar a los huérfanos con la comida que conseguía. La señora con la que había vivido su amigo, murió enferma al no poder conseguir medicinas, Hajime no se perdonaba eso.

—M-mi hermana… —La voz de Tooru se cortó. No podía, ni quería preguntar.

—Claro que está bien, idiota. ¿Pensabas que la dejaría morir? Claro que no. Oh, y aunque no me corresponde a mí, debo decirte que eres tío.

—¿En serio? —La voz antes rota ahora estaba llena de tranquilidad y sorpresa.

—En serio —respondió Hajime con una sonrisa—, son pequeñas noticias así las que nos hacen seguir adelante. Si no, nadie tendría ganas de seguir viviendo en esta situación. Ahora cuéntame tú, seguro es mucho mejor que lo que yo tenga que decir.

Oikawa asintió y tras un breve resumen —ya tendría tiempo de contarle más cosas cuando derrotaran al rey—, le demostró su magia lanzando un haz de luz plateado que destrozó un árbol cercano.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Hajime—. Bien, creo que estamos preparados. ¿Cuando empezamos?

El resto de día lo dedicaron a organizarse. Oikawa le contó la ayuda que le habían ofrecido y aunque Hajime se sintió agradecido al igual que él decidió que solo sería en un caso de emergencia. Nadie más que ellos tenían que verse envueltos en esos problemas.

Dos días después y con todo lo necesario preparado, partieron hacía el castillo del rey. Deshacerse de los guardias del portón no fue difícil. De hecho Oikawa desde lejos con el arco lo consiguió.

—Juraría que tirabas mejor hace cuatro años.

—¡Claro, Iwa-chan! No he practicado nada. Menos mal que estos dos días me han servido para recordar lo básico.

Pero antes de que terminara de quejarse Hajime ya había echado a correr hacia el castillo y Tooru hizo lo mismo. Extrañamente, todo iba bastante bien.

Pero por supuesto no habían más que empezado. Nada más entrar en el castillo un montón de soldados llegaron. Oikawa podía lanzar hechizos que derribaran a varios a la vez pero Iwaizumi lo tenía más difícil. Aún así se estaba defendiendo muy bien. De haber tenido tiempo Tooru se hubiera quedado embelesado por el estilo de combate de Hajime, mucho más limpio, certero y efectivo. Esos cuatro años no habían pasado en balde para ninguno y ver los resultados era gratificante. Sin embargo no todo podía ir tan bien.

—¡Oikawa!

Pero antes de que el aludido pudiera girarse sintió un dolor agudo en el costado. La espada de uno de sus enemigos le había atravesado. Una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo mientras hacía otro hechizo para hacer una barrera. Sentía la sangre inundar sus ropas y apenas podía levantarse pero entonces sería presa fácil. Levantando la barrera tendría alguna oportunidad. No podía perder, no ahí, no ahora.

Iwaizumi comenzó a pelear más erráticamente. No podía perder el tiempo y tenía que luchar de un modo más descuidado para aligerar o matarían a su compañero. Cuando acabó con la gran mayoría de enemigos agarró a Oikawa y arrastrándolo entró en un gran pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando mucho, no puedes pelear así. Pero dejarte aquí tampoco es seguro así que… ¡Joder! ¿Qué hago?

—Tranquilízate. Te dije que tenía un as en la manga. No quería pero no tengo más opción. Solo espero que funcione.

Oikawa llevó su mano hacia la herida y con su propia sangre pintó algo en el suelo que Iwaizumi no supo descifrar. Parecían letras de un alfabeto desconocido y también un pentágono. Después comenzó a orar en una lengua también desconocida. Una luz cegó a Hajime y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tres chicos se encontraban sobre las pinturas de Oikawa.

—¿Son tus compañeros? —preguntó por instinto aunque estaba seguro de que así era.

Kuroo miró a Oikawa y antes de que pudiera hablar Kenma ya se había acercado empezando a curar sus heridas. Kenjiro miró a Iwaizumi cerciorándose de que no tenía heridas graves. Algunos cortes y golpes pero nada que pusiera en peligro su vida.

—Tch, te dije que no dudaras ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en llamarnos? Mira que te gusta hacerte de rogar —comentó Kuroo con molestia mientras se agachaba para ver cómo iba la magia curativa de Kenma.

—Típico de Oikawa —contestó con un tono monótono Shirabu pero dejando ver una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya, no os he invocado para que me regañéis —comentó Oikawa mientras su herida estaba ya casi cerrada del todo—. Diría que me alegra veros pero no es una situación demasiado buena.

—No, no lo es —terció Kuroo levantándose—. Oh, té eres Iwa-chan, ¿no? Haremos las presentaciones convenientes después, ahora. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Iwaizumi no pasó por alto el hecho de que Kuroo le había llamado «Iwa-chan» ¿Oikawa había hablado de él? Bueno ciertamente no era raro ya que compartían una promesa y objetivo pero no pudo evitar pensar en eso antes de hablar. Con Tooru totalmente curado, Iwaizumi les explicó donde quedaban los aposentos del rey y como se dirigirían ahora que eran más. Los mapas que había robado a uno de los guardias hacía unos meses eran realmente útiles a la hora de formar una estrategia.

Iwaizumi, Oikawa y Kenma irían hacia el Rey Futakuchi para vencerle de una vez por todas. Kenjirō y Kuroo se ocuparían de los demás guardias para que no se entrometieran.

Así, se separaron sin dudar ni un momento. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del rey este les recibió con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, no esperaba que llegarais hasta aquí pero según me han informado tenéis usuarios de la magia entre vuestras… ¿filas? No creo ni que se puedan llamar así. Además este complot, hecho cuando la mayoría de mis caballeros se encuentran conquistando otro reino… Podría decirse que es un plan maestro. Os felicito.

—Déjate de tonterías, no queremos nada de ti. Ni el reconocimiento —dijo Oikawa sintiendo el acido en cada palabra. El rey era un ser despreciable y encima se permitía ser sarcástico.

—Bueno. Entonces dejémonos de charla —dijo el rey mientras chasqueaba los dedos—. Aone, dales una buena bienvenida.

El soldado que había permanecido todo el rato al lado del rey se adelantó. Era alto, quizás la persona más alta que habían visto pero no le tenían miedo.

—Déjamelo a mí, Iwa-chan.

—¿Qué? No, este tío usa la fuerza bruta, deja que me encargue yo.

—Por favor, tú ve a por el rey, confía en mí.

Iwaizumi no quería dejarle con Aone. Estaba seguro que era más fuerte que el rey pero discutir les haría ser aniquilados y no podía permitirse eso. Después de chasquear la lengua echó a correr hacia el Rey.

Aone se interpuso pero tuvo que dejarlo correr cuando Oikawa le atacó. No podía enfrentar a dos enemigos en distintos lugares.

Su pelea con Oikawa fue difícil. Tooru tuvo que usar encantamientos que nunca había llegado a realizar porque eran peligrosos, pero la mano derecha del rey tenía buenos reflejos. Incluso Kenma le ayudó con la escasa magia defensiva que sabía. Finalmente Aone cayó muerto y cuando miró al lugar donde Iwaizumi y Futakuchi combatían la escena que vio no fue nada esperanzadora.

Iwaizumi se encontraba desarmado y el rey tenía su espada apuntando a su pecho. Tooru echó a correr sin creerse capaz de llegar a tiempo. Mientras corría no pudo evitar recordar cómo Iwaizumi y él habían estado esperando ese momento por años. No podía fallar ahora. No podían.

Un halo de luz pasó ante sus ojos y un escudo se formó entre Iwaizumi y el rey haciendo que el ataque de Futakuchi rebotara sobre este. Kenma había creado ese escudo. Tooru alcanzó al fin el lugar y le arrancó la espada al rey mientras este aún no entendía que acababa de suceder. Luego sujetó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

—¡Hazlo! —bramó desde detrás del rey.

Iwaizumi se levantó, recogió la propia espada del rey y con esta le cortó la cabeza. El cuerpo sin vida del rey cayó al suelo y Oikawa se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo sin dejar de gritar. Iwaizumi le abrazó con fuerza. Al fin todo se había acabado. Habían conseguido su propósito.

Tetsurō y Shirabu llegaron minutos después con una flecha atravesando una de las piernas de Kenjirō y un corte bastante profundo en la espalda de Kuroo. Kenma fue corriendo hacia ellos para curarles e Iwaizumi y Oikawa se acercaron para intentar ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Un rato después Iwaizumi se levantó del suelo y echó a andar, Oikawa le siguió en silencio sin saber a dónde se dirigía su amigo. Este paró en una de las torres del castillo mientras miraba por una ventana al pueblo.

—No puedo creer que al final lo hayamos logrado —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Significa que no creías en nuestra victoria? Muy mal, Iwa-chan. Yo no dudé ni un momento —dijo Oikawa indignado y mintiendo claramente. Ambos habían dudado.

—Todo cambiará ahora. Tenemos que ayudar al pueblo a salir adelante, y necesitamos un nuevo monarca. Por no hablar de que hemos perdido cualquier fuerza militar.

Oikawa suspiró apoyándose en la pared.

—Por favor, no te fijes en lo malo.

—Soy objetivo y digo la verdad. Aún así no me arrepiento, nunca lo haría. —Iwaizumi miró a Oikawa el cual sonreía con ganas como si ya nada más le preocupara en el mundo—. Por cierto, hay algo que tenía que decirte.

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?

—Bueno, hace más de cuatro años que tendría que habértelo dicho, pero entonces no te hubieras ido nunca a entrenar y ahora no viviríamos para estar aquí hablando.

Iwaizumi se acercó a donde estaba Oikawa con el rostro confiado pero serio. Tooru no sabía de qué hablaba. Antes de que pudiera pedirle que no diera más rodeos, Hajime le besó. Tooru se quedó perplejo antes de corresponder el beso. ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza en la pelea? ¿Era aquello real?

—¡I-Iwa-chan! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó exaltado Tooru cuando Iwaizumi despegó sus labios de los suyos haciendo que este se riera al ver como Oikawa estaba completamente rojo y sorprendido.

—Pues claro, idiota. Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no era el momento. No teníamos tiempo para entretenernos y todo hubiera sido más complicado.

Oikawa sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no era por la sangre perdida en combate, sin duda.

—¿Y por qué me besas? ¿Acaso estás seguro de que yo siento lo mismo o qué? De todos modos tendrías que habérmelo dicho, Iwa-chan. Eres muy cruel.

Tras eso Oikawa enterró su cara entre sus manos completamente nervioso. Maldito Iwaizumi, ¿por qué era tan directo?

—Sabía que sentías lo mismo. No quiero sonar engreído, pero era obvio.

Hajime se rió mientras revolvía el pelo de Tooru como cuando eran niños y este le abrazaba.

—No es justo. ¿Cómo puedo ser el último en enterarme?

—Porque eres un idiota sin remedio.

Pero Iwaizumi no dijo más ya que sus labios habían sido atrapados por Oikawa. Su pelea había acabado. Su objetivo estaba conseguido. Ambos podían ser al fin sinceros el uno con el otro y vivir en paz en su pueblo sin sentir sus entrañas arder al ver como este se consumía en el desasosiego. Parecía cosa de un sueño, esos sueños que tenían de pequeños donde ambos se hacían grandes guerreros y salvaban a sus seres queridos. Muchos de esos seres queridos ya no estaban a su lado, pero ese sueño se había cumplido con esfuerzo y dedicación. No podían estar más felices.

—Oye, ¿ahora también nos vas a decir que Iwa-chan no es tu novio? —dijo Kuroo con sorna mientras Kenjirō tiraba de su brazo para que no se metiera en la escena. Pero era Kuroo, ¿Qué podían esperar? Kenma ni se molestaba en pararlo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi se separaron y el último miró divertido a los amigos de Oikawa. Si no fuera por esos chicos no estarían vivos, les debían mucho. Y sí, Oikawa les había hablado mucho, demasiado, de él según parecía.

—¡Cállate, Kuroo-chan! No lo era cuando lo hablamos.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué dijimos de llamarme así? No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Oh, perdón, quizás Tetsurō-chan esté mejor…

—¡Oye!

Y así Kuroo y Oikawa se dedicaron a discutir un rato acerca de tonterías mientras los demás les miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. En ese momento nada podía perturbar su paz.

.

.

.

El pueblo se mostró agradecido tanto a los dos chicos originarios de allí como con los tres chicos extranjeros que habían ido a ayudar. Se quedaron los siguientes tres días y luego se fueron. En esos días hicieron buenas migas con Iwaizumi mientras ayudaban en lo que podían al pueblo. Reconstruir y cambiar muchas de las leyes no iba a ser fácil pero era algo que debían de hacer, cuanto antes mejor.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Hajime y Tooru les despidieron sin dejar de darles las gracias.

—Tampoco estoy a favor de tu venganza, pero si nos necesitas, allí estaremos. Es lo mínimo que te debemos —dijo Hajime mientras estrechaba la mano de Shirabu.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que decidí y no voy a cambiar de opinión. No es algo loable, así que no quiero involucrar a nadie.

—Según lo mires, lo nuestro tampoco lo era —terció Tooru más por añadir algo que por persuadirle. Sabía que no cambiaria de opinión.

Kenjirō negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. Kuroo le pasó un brazo por los hombros con tranquilidad.

—Ya sabéis como es Kenji, yo lo he intentado convencer de lo mismo mil veces. Lo único que nos queda es esperar que no muera.

—No lo haré.

—Más te vale. Si nosotros no caímos no puedes hacerlo tú. El viejo aún tiene mucho que enseñarte.

Shirabu asintió y tras compartir alguna despedida más, se fueron. Oikawa les echaría de menos pero cada uno debía seguir su rumbo. Se giró hacía Hajime y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—Yo también estoy cansado, pero nos queda mucho por hacer —dijo Iwaizumi sin darle tiempo a que hablara. Tenían una conexión especial desde siempre, tanto que a veces casi pareciera que se leyeran la mente.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Oikawa se separó y miró a Hajime a los ojos, después sonrió con alegría—. Somos los guerreros que reconstruiremos este pueblo.

Hajime asintió cerrando los ojos.

—Ahora suena mucho más posible que cuando lo decías de niño.

Porque ahora era posible. Ahora no era la frase de un niño con muchos pájaros en la cabeza sino de un hombre con sus objetivos realizados.

.

.

.

Un año después Kenjirō apareció en el pueblo de Iwaizumi y Oikawa. Estaba lleno de heridas y con un ojo completamente perdido, pero vivo. Sus heridas eran demasiado delicadas como para ser tratadas con la medicina normal y tuvieron que traer a Kenma.

El ojo lo perdió pero ganó la batalla y vengó a sus amigos. Un parche en su rostro no era nada, no para él. Tras muchas insistencias accedió a quedarse a vivir ahí.

Kuroo y Kenma trajeron con ellos a su nuevo rey que quería unir fuerzas con el pueblo de Hajime y Tooru. Ambos habían pasado por lo mismo y la amistad y colaboración entre Kuroo y Kenma con Oikawa había sido el último puente a tener en cuenta. Claro que solo faltaba la aprobación del nuevo rey.

—¿Y bien, Su Majestad? ¿Va a querer unir fuerzas?

—Claro que sí idiota, lo necesitamos. Y no me llames, ni me hables así. Encima estás en mi sitio. Ver para creer.

Oikawa se rió mientras se acomodaba en el trono —menos ostentoso que el anterior, sin duda— del rey.

—Es lo que tiene ser la pareja del rey y consejero real.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no fuiste tú el que asumió el puesto?

Tooru se levantó yendo hasta una ventana desde la cual podía ver a los aldeanos pasear por las calles con unas sonrisas tan amplias que parecían pintadas eternamente en sus rostros.

—Porque sin ti, no hubiéramos logrado salir de esa época oscura.

—Sin nosotros —terció Hajime mientras se colocaba a su lado—, además esto te pega más a ti.

Y así era. Todos esperaban que Oikawa fuera el Rey pero él rechazó el trono. De todos modos Hajime y él tomaban las decisiones para con el reino juntos, no importaba quien llevaba la corona, ambos amaban y protegían el pueblo con la misma intensidad.

— ** _The End_** —

* * *

Y esto es todo. Como ya dije hacer AU's no es lo mío y menos en un mundo de magia y tal digno de videojuegos a los que no juego xD Pero bueno espero que algo haya gustado.

De nuevo perdón por lo que les he hecho a Futakuchi y a Aone, yo les quiero lo juro pero alguien debía ser antagonista. Dios y también me he cargado a medio Team Shiratorizawa no tengo perdón.

Que Oikawa fuera Rey también era cliché...


End file.
